megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
Dwarf is a demon in the series. History A dwarf is a creature from Germanic mythologies and fairy tales. It usually has magical talents, often involving metallurgy. The original concept of dwarves is very difficult to determine. The sources closest to the original Germanic mythology come from Norse Mythology, but even these are scarce and varied. Sources have gradually given dwarves more comical and superstitious roles. Dwarves were certainly humanoid, but sources differ over their height, their lifestyles, and their similarity to elves. Considering early sources, and considering the dwarves' nature, original dwarves seem fully human height. They had strong associations with death: paled skin; dark hair; connections with the earth; their role in mythology. They followed animistic traditions, showing similarities to such concepts of the dead. As their mythology evolved, the most notable changes have had them become more comical and more mysterious. They adopted the modern image of short height and ugliness. Their associations with the underground became more predominant. Dwarves were magical creatures with huge skill at metallurgy, taking fame for making great artifacts of legend. Late Norse concepts of dwarves became quite different from the early ones. The Legendary saga shows the new trend. The remnants of the original dwarf formed later fairy tales and folklore. They had become unseen magical creatures like fairies; users of charms, curses, and deceit. Modern fantasy and literature have formed an intriguing web of concepts, from that of the original dwarf, to the dwarf of later Norse mythology, the dwarf of folk-tales, and of other mythology. The typical modern dwarf has distinctive features such as short stature, excessive hair, and skill at mining and metallurgy. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Megami Tensei II: Jirae Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: NPCs *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue: NPC *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jirae Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jirae Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jirae Race *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jirae Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Dwarf can be found as a regular spawn on Shibuya and Shinagawa fields. He also appears as an NPC in Shinjuku Babel and Ikebukuro. These NPCs can offer a loss-less repair service, tutorials on modifying weapons, quests to unlock the swordsmith and armsmaker chain expertise, and spiritual infusion and diffusion services. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' After Horkos attempts an attack on the Red Sprite, a Dwarf will take up residence in the room that Mastema was found in earlier. He will ask the protagonist to procure materials for him to forge equipment in a few EX Missions. For the first mission, Forge! Forge!! Forge!!! I, he will ask that the protagonist bring him a Cursed Lance and 2 AT Carite II. After obtaining the materials, the protagonist will get a message several moon cycles later that the weapon will be ready to be picked up. Upon returning, the Dwarf will grant him the Hawthorn Spear, which has the highest Attack power of weapons available at that point. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue'' Dwarf is a shopkeeper in Stage 2, hidden by the candle switches. He has vending machines that sell his products in other stages. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Dwarf can be found in the 4th and 5th stratums of Naraku. He can teach Flynn the Tarukaja and Lunge skills through his Demon Whisper. Dwarf is needed to fuse Fortuna through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Dwarf can be found within the initial southern areas of the Fairy Forest. He can bestow the Lunge and Head Crush skills during Demon Whisper. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Dwarf has the power EarthHoard. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tarukaja\Innate Lunge\4 Life Bonus\6 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' ''Last Bible II'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Norse Mythology Category:Scandinavian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons